1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drop-in loading type camera in which a film container is inserted endwise into a film supply chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several kinds of drop-in loading cameras have previously been proposed which include a film supply chamber having an insertion opening formed at the bottom of the camera through which a film container is inserted for loading. One of these previously proposed drop-in loading cameras has a film leader guide slot, extending between the film supply chamber and a film take-up chamber, through which a film leader, previously drawn out of the film container, is inserted longitudinal edge first when the film container is dropped into the film supply chamber. This type of camera is disclosed in, for example, International Publication No. WO 82/03926.
One of the problems associated with the above-mentioned cameras is that, because of the fact that the camera has a film leader guide slot formed as a structural part of the camera body, a complicated mechanism and a thick camera body is required. Furthermore, it is difficult to form a wide film leader guide slot. This difficulty can result in a failure to insert the film leader with ease, as well as bending of the lateral margin of the film leader when the film leader is forced into the film leader guide slot.